Clowning Chaos!
'Clowning Chaos! '''is the 9th episode of Season 44. Summary When almost all of Disney Junior Town has mysteriously been turned into clowns, Armadylan must overcome his coulrophobia to help save the day and turn everyone, including the PJ Masks, who have been turned into clowns by Romeo, back to normal. Plot The episode begins with everyone watching a funny show where clowns are performing and the crowd was laughing and cheering like crazy. Meanwhile, at the Shells' house, Connor, Amaya, and Greg were trying to prompt Dylan (who was hiding) to come on and ask what was wrong for they’ll miss Clown Day, but Dylan responds that he’s not going as he urges his friends to go and have fun without him. Exchanging concerned looks with Connor and Greg, Amaya tells Dylan that this is not like him to miss a funny show and she asks why he won’t come out as he replies that it’s embarrassing, but Greg reminds him that he, Amaya, and Connor are his friends as he can tell them. Groaning, Dylan says okay and tells his friends to look away and he’ll tell them. As the three kids shrugged and turned away then closed their eyes, Dylan crawls out of his bed and opens the empty trunk, then speaks in a scared voice, saying "I’m scared of clowns!" before shutting the lid of the trunk closed above him. Sounds like poor Dylan has coulrophobia. Amaya skeptically asks how could anyone be scared of clowns as Dylan explains that his fear of clowns started on his fourth birthday at the amusement park when a flashback begins, where there was a party at the amusement park’s party place as kids are seen having a good time at the birthday boy’s birthday party blowing noise makers, playing with balloons, and Dylan’s parents are setting down an armadillo-shaped birthday cake in front of the four year old Dylan, who then blows out the candles then a clown appears, much to Dylan’s delight as the clown throws confetti over him and blowing a paper noise maker that unfurls itself when he blew into it and as he sends Dylan a grin, he exclaims "HAPPY BIRTHDAY, KIDDO!", when suddenly, his big red clown nose fell from his real nose and onto the cake, splattering chocolate brown icing all over Dylan’s face as he screams when he sees the clown nose on his ruined cake! The kids begin to chant "Put it on!" several times just as Dylan jumps off his chair and runs off, crying in fear. After the flashback ends, Connor says in sympathy that sure explains a lot as Amaya says to Dylan that she’s sorry while feeling sorry for him and comments that he must’ve had a really rough birthday, but Dylan replies that’s okay because the cake still tasted good, even with the clown nose that fell on it. Connor tells Dylan to come on and that the clown nose incident is nothing to make a big deal out of, for that it was long ago and that he (Dylan) doesn’t have to be afraid anymore, besides, knowing him Connor added, Dylan’s a tough guy and he can face anything, no matter how scary they are. Opening the lid a bit, Dylan mutters that he guess, but exclaims that he’s still not going as he shuts the lid closed again. Just then, a clown horn breaks through the window as Greg picks it up and squeezes it, letting out a loud honking sound and scaring Dylan as he asks fearfully what was that. Connor tells the big kid to calm down and that it’s just a horn as Amaya says sorry about that then scolds at Greg to put it away, as he does so by throwing it over his shoulder. Connor, Amaya, and Greg decides to protect Dylan from clowns as he asks them if they’d do that as Connor agrees with Amaya and that they’re his (Dylan) friends. They’d hate to see him scared. Dylan thanks his friends and he’s glad that they’ll keep him safe from clowns’ way. Later, after the clown show was over, Kwazii, Captain Jake, Izzy, Cubby, and Skully were chuckling from watching just when they saw their friends, Connor, Amaya, and Greg walking towards them as Skully asks where were they and says that they missed a great show. Not wanting to reveal the truth and Dylan’s fear of clowns, the three lied about him being sick from allergies as Amaya adds that they were just taking care of him because he was sneezing a lot. Luckily, the pirates fell for it as Captain Jake hopes that Dylan feels better tomorrow then Kwazii hopes that he (Dylan) takes lots of allergy medicines as he, Captain Jake, Izzy, Cubby, and Skully head off, waving goodbye to Connor, Amaya, and Greg. However, before they went too far, Greg calls out to them to wait and then asks what happened to the clowns as Izzy explains that the clowns went back to Clown Street, where they live. Listening, Connor declares that from now on, Disney Junior Town will be officially clown-free as Amaya and Greg nodded their heads in agreement, much to Kwazii, Captain Jake, Izzy, Cubby, and Skully’s puzzlement. The next day, Dylan asks with surprise and relief that the clowns went as Greg told him with a smile that‘s right and that Izzy explains that they went back to Clown Street. That is great news! Dylan thanks his friends in delight as Connor replies it’s no problem and it’s the least they can do since he’s (Dylan) their friend. Dylan agrees and says that he’s glad to have his pals by his side, but right now, he was hungry as he suggests that they’d go eat lunch and Greg agrees since he’s hungry too and he asks where they should eat as Dylan decides that he (Greg) should choose whichever place they should have lunch. Greg thanks Dylan and makes his choice in a second. As the four kids enter the Magical Café, Dylan opens the door for his friends and turns to face the customers, just when his eyes widened with sudden fear as he could see that everyone looked and even acted like... clowns! Seeing all the clowns roaming around in the café, Dylan screams "SCARY CLOWNS!" and runs away scared silly before Connor and Greg could stop him. Then, the clowns look like they were coming towards the three kids as Amaya quickly ran out and she, Connor, and Greg shut the door in time. Something funny was going on, and not funny haha kind as the three PJ Masks decide to find out tonight. Trivia *This episode is a little similar to the following: **Clown Camp from Camp Lazlo **A Nightmare on Clown Street from the Goosebumps Most Wanted book series *Armadylan is revealed to have coulrophobia after a clown nose fell onto his armadillo birthday cake on his fourth birthday at the amusement park. Transcript ''To see the transcript of this episode, click here Category:Episodes Category:Season 44 Category:Episodes focusing on Armadylan Category:Episodes focusing on the PJ Masks Category:Episodes with villains Category:Episodes focusing on Romeo Category:Episodes that need images Category:Camp Lazlo Category:Goosebumps Category:Episodes based on cartoons/anime Category:Episodes based on books Category:Episodes with the primary villains Category:Friendship Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Comedy Category:Cartoon-inspired episodes Category:Book-inspired episodes Category:Goosebumps Most Wanted Category:Episodes with flashbacks